Glass Hearts
by A-ccentric
Summary: Lucy has a dangerous encounter with a elderly man who suddenly turned young. Afterwards she developed the powers to know others feelings. Unsure of her ability she hides it from everyone. Except Natsu's on her tail. What will Lucy do with the power to see through hearts like glass? -NaLu- (Renamed) was called: 'Looking into your heart'
1. Unexpected Encounters

**Hey guys! Hope your still enjoying all my stories. Anyway here's a new one. You may have seen me mention this in A fallen star. Yup, this is the story that delayed that update. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

Water gently flowed down the canal. Cook autumn breezes flustered in the air. The darkness cast a curtain. across the sky. Twinkling little stars peaked through its dark sheet. A beautiful white orb burst through the sky shade, glowing magnificently. A warm, amber light emerged from the old iron street lamps.

The stellar mage balanced on the edge of the water, followed by her small celestial spirit, Plue. Crumbling rocks tumbled from the edge where the girl stepped, falling with a 'plunk' into the water. Small waves rippled across the still surface.

"Careful Miss!" A kindly canal driver warned as they always did. Ignoring them completely, Lucy was in a world of her own. Exhausted from the previous mission, her worn feet practically stumbled after her.

Suddenly, something caught hold of the girl's pale wrist. Shocked, the stellar mage leaped around, her free hand reaching toward her belt and her keys. To her surprise, a small man's hand shook vigorously on her wrist. A deep navy cloak was pulled tight around his neck. Only about three quarters of Lucy's height, sweat trickled from his face. Legs weakly shaking underneath his frail body.

As his eyes looked up to meet the girls, Lucy gasped. Deep black eyes full of pain and fright glared at her. "Are you okay?" The celestial wizard quickly placed her other hand over his small shoulder to stabilize him.

"Are you Lucy Heartfilia?" The man coughed. Quickly, the blonde mage nodded. "I- I need your help."

"What can I do to help?" The stellar mage answered hastily. Slowly, his free hand reached for her ivory face. Shaking violently it steadied on her soft skin. Lucy was surprised how smooth his hand was. Deep, chocolate orbs watched the mans black eyes with expectancy.

A bright white light, blinded Luce. Shielding her eyes, she stumbled backwards. Coming dangerously close to the edge of the water but she was stopped by her arm. Still held by the old man's firm grip.

As the light dimmed, the stellar mage was shocked. Instead of a frail old man in front of her, a young beautiful man replaced him. Firm, sun-kissed hands wrapped around her wrist. Strong with a muscular build, his bright green eyes glared at the girl, through short, brown hair.

"H- Hey what are you doing?" She stuttered. With her body teetering over the edge, he was the only thing holding her from an ice cold bath. A small grin formed on his lips.

Without wasting another second, he leaned forward, pulling her close to his face, planting a last forceful kiss on her lips. A surge of power flooded into her body. Something pure wrapping around her heart.

The shocked girl was gasping for air at the immense surge of energy filling her body. Not able to breathe, Lucy clung tightly with one hand to her chest.

Time slowed as the man's gave her one last evil smirk. Then, his grip loosened. She fell. Tumbling backwards into the cold water.

Trying to tread the water was futile. The energy was overpowering her body. Unable to move from the strain of the power, she began to sink.

Ice cold, blue water surrounded her on all sides. Before the bleakness began set in, she watched the pure white moon beam down over his skin. Then it threw down her own curtain of darkness.

Walking towards their regular hide out, Natsu and Happy casually strolled to Lucy's apartment. The dragon slayer and his companion were in a pretty good mood. After such a good mission and Lucy being able to pay rent, there was no reason for them not to be feeling good. Or was there?

Unexpectedly, the pink-haired boy stopped, catching the scent of vanilla and strawberries. The blue feline looking at his curiously. "Hey Natsu, why d'ya stop?" Happy asked, slightly worried at his serious expression.

"Lucy." he breathed.

Suddenly, something exploded out from the canal. The pair leaped back in fright. "Ah! A sea monster." the tom cat wailed, hiding behind Natsu, using him as a shield. All of the dragon slayer's body stiffened. Daring to look, the blue feline peeked over his friend's shoulder.

"Lucy!" the boy cried, running. Loki emerged from the water. However shocking all three the most, was the unconscious stellar mage in the lion spirits arms. Color drained from his face as he laid her gently on the bank. Natsu dropped to knees by her side.

Absolutely soaked, water trickled from her skin. Hesitantly, the slayer reached forward touching her ivory skin. Ice cold. Pulling his hand quickly away at the temperature pricking his skin.

"She's breathing." Loki informed also by her side. Happy flew down to near her face. Gently, placing his paw on her wet cheek. Her angelic sleeping face ached at Natsu. Dropping his head onto her damp stomach.

"N- Natsu?" a soft voice mumbled. Immediately looking up to see big brown eyes watching him.

"Lucy!" Everyone exclaimed. The blonde girls eye lids fluttered, trying hard to stay conscious.

"Lucy, you need to stay awake." Loki probed from the side. "We need to get her to the guild."

Natsu slipped his hand under her waist and knees. Softly leaning her head against his chest. Warmth imminated from his whole body. Lucy would of have to have been stupid to miss his body trembling. Worry covered his face, even though he tried to hide it with a smile. "Natsu..." she mumbled again.

"Yeah Luce?" Natsu asked gently. Deep onyx eyes studying her face. Their rushed pace seemed strange to Lucy.

"Where are we going?" The stellar mage asked, eyes slowly falling shut. The dragon slayer gave her a small nudge to wake her up.

"To the guild infirmary; we need to see Wendy."

"Why? Is someone hurt?" the pink-haired boy was shocked. She seemed completely oblivious towards what had happened.

"No. It's okay. I just need to say 'hi'" The fire mage lied, hoping to reassure her.

"You're worried. I see it." Lucy frowned. Carefully she reached upwards. Her hand stoked his soft face reassuringly. It fell back down, almost instantly, to the her stomach weakly. Eyes still watching him with a small smile. Natsu probed her again 'Almost there' the slayer thought to himself with slight relief. "Why are you worried?"

"It's nothing, Luce." the boy laughed lightly at the pout on her lips.

Finally they were there, slamming the guild doors open with his foot. It was late but a lot of the guild members still remained. Eyes all shifted onto the fire mage holding the drenched girl in his arms. She had finally succumbed to unconsciousness."Lucy!" They all exclaimed, rushing over. Surrounding the pair, they all tried to see what was going on. Wendy managed to push through.

"Get her to the infirmary,"Makarov commanded as Gray slid forward, lifting the blonde girl out of the weak dragon slayer's arms.

Falling down onto his knees, he watched as Lucy was carried away. Completely exhausted, people fluttered around him, calling his name and trying to get a response from him. Dark onyx eyes just remained on her until she disappeared behind the infirmary door. Happy managed to catch up but Loki was gone.

"Natsu!" Happy huffed, flying down to his friend on his knees.

"Where's Loki?" Natsu managed to mumble, fighting the drain of physical energy in his body.

"Gone. He went to the spirit world." Happy reported, moving closer to the ill looking boy. Color was drained from his face.

"Good. That's okay," The dragon slayer breathed.

Suddenly, the boy collapsed in exhaustion onto the floor. Passing out was expected from the struggle he just faced; Both emotionally and physically fatigued.

"Natsu?" A voice called, probing him awake. "Natsu?" The pink-haired boy groaned, turning on his side away from the direction of the voice.

"Let me sleep. It's too early Luce-" the fire mage remembered everything. Lucy drowning, Loki saving her, him carrying her to the guild. "Lucy!" he exclaimed, sitting up. Glancing around, he found himself in the guild infirmary. Erza hovered above him, scarlet hair dancing in the soft draft from the window. "Where's Luce?" he asked her quickly, scanning around. She wasn't in any of the beds or in the infirmary at all.

"She's fine." The equip mage informed him. "She's down in the guild." Only then did the dragon slayer catch the sight of a certain orange-haired fairy in the corner.

"Loki?" Natsu, confused, asked. Eye brows furred as the lion drew closer. "What is it?" The other two mages exchanged uneasy glances.

"Look, about Lucy-" Erza began.

"What about her?" The pink-haired boy snapped.

"Before I came through the gate last night something happened." Loki interjected before the boy's mind would jump to any outragious conclusions.

"What did?"

"I'll start from the beginning." Loki sat on the blue, plush bedside chair, sighing in exasperation. "When I was in the spirit world, all of the zodiacs Lucy has a contract with,including me, felt something. It was only only a moment later it wasn't. An incredible surge of energy soared though all of us. The celestial king sent me after Lucy immediately. When I got there, she was already in the water. Then you arrived." The spirit recalled.

"So what was the surge of energy?"

"I don't know. The other spirits and I only got a small fraction of what ever went through Lucy. She must have taken the full blow from whatever it was."

"Who did it?"

"We don't know. When I arrived whoever did it was gone and Lucy doesn't remember anything." Natsu nodded, trying his best to accept all the information he had just received as he rose from the bed. "Lucy knows; we told her. However, you should still be wary; we don't know what that energy was yet. I'm working on it."

"Right." The dragon slayer left the infirmary, hoping to find the stellar mage which he desperatly needed to check up on.

There she was; the beautiful blond mage was idly chatting with Mira and Levy at the bar. The blue-haired girl glanced his way and smiled. Watching their friend's redirected gaze, the other two girls followed it. Big brown orbs widened in surprise, then fell into joy. Leaping forwards, swinging her arms around his neck, she embraced the pink-haired boy. Gladly, he returned it. The celestial wizard leaned back leaving her hands wrapped around his warm neck. The fire mage's hand settled on her thin waist. "Mornin' Natsu!" Lucy giggled. The pink-haired boy let out a small sigh. She was okay.

"Mornin' Luce!" he greeted with his usual goofish smile. "You alright now?"

"Yeah great. You've been sleeping for a while. You must have been exhausted...Thank you." She gave him that innocent, cheerful smile she always did. It hurt. Natsu hated it when she was lying. Worry was turmoiled under the smile that he loved. But the dragon slayer understood that she want to put up a strong front. That didn't mean he had to like it or how it caused his heart to ache.

Suddenly, the stellar mage felt a rush of disappointment flood through her hand. Tingling as it flushed throughout her body. It felt heavy, weighing down on her heart. It made her feel horrible. The weird thing was it wasn't hers. An odd revelation. The strange sensation was coming from...Natsu? From where her hands touched his warm skin it was being absorbed into her. Flowing into her like a river, from him to her. Shocked, she pulled away.

Instantly, it stopped. No contact, no strange sensation. Lucy's eyes glared at her hands, almost bulging from their sockets. Her hands...they felt normal again.

Fluttering her attention back up at the dragon slayer she noticed the confusion and hurt watching the stellar mage cautiously. At first was a little taken back by his expression until she remembered; she had just pulled away from him like he was on fire. "Sorry Natsu. I just remembered I needed to go home. I haven't been there yet." A nervous sweat trickled down her head. Luckily, the easily gullible dragon's son believed her.

"Okay Luce!" He laughed, patting her stiff back.

"W- Well I'll be off then..." Lucy slowly shuffled towards the door.

"Later Luce!" Cute and oblivious, he waved the anxious girl goodbye. Lightening fast, she sped out of the door.

"Phew." she breathed, wiping away the sweat. "I really should go home." With that, she headed back to her apartment.

"Happy," Natsu called calmly, dark onyx eyes still watching the door, plagued with concern.

"What's up Natsu?" The blue exceed called, stuffing his face full of juicy fish.

"I'm worried about Luce. Something's not right." he mumbled. Happy knew better than to second guess a dragon slayers instinct, especially Natsu's.

"Got'cha Natsu. Ninja Magic: Stealth mode." the blue feline pulled a random strip of black clothe over his eyes. Straight out the guild doors, the cat flew after the girl.

The dragon slayer sighed deeply, face falling into his palms. The look of shock as she pulled away flashed in his mind, it worried him deeply. However, he trusted his best friends to keep a close eye on her for him.

"Worried?" A smooth voice calmly asked beside him. Scarlet hair fell over her face, as her eyes joined him in watched the door. Natsu watched them with her quietly for a few moments before responding.

"Something's not right about this." he muttered.

"I agree." Erza sighed and walked over to Mira at the bar. Happily, the white-haired girl handed her a small strawberry cheese cake. "For now, we'll just have to wait."

* * *

**Hey guys! New story Woop!**

**Hope you like it.**

**Usual:**

**If you liked this story try checking out some of my others.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite and recommend.**

**If you want more of 'Looking into your heart' don't forget to follow.**


	2. Dreaming Reality

**I have ended up writing most of this story during my chemistry class with . He's so boring. Our class is so out of control. It's kind of funny. But I end up zoning out and falling into a world of my own which results in most of my stories. I suppose you guys should be thanking him in that case! Aha! I'm sorry it's late. So So Sorry! I made it extra long for you guys instead and extra juicy. Hope you like! Review thanks: ZeldaWithAShotgun, Leoslady4ever, Cupcakegirl633, minion90. And thanks for the follows and favourites! (You know, i'm starting to see some of your guys names all over my stories! Aha, thanks for being so devoting to my stories; extra thanks to those who do read more than one of my stories)! Anyway, hope you like this chap!**

* * *

Lucy anxiously hurried down the street. Even though it was midday, the streets were surprisingly packed. People rushed passed each other just grazing shoulders. The stellar mage wasn't paying attention. Her mind drifted off into a daze as she subconsciously wandered towards her apartment. 'What was that?' she question herself in her thoughts. How could it be that she felt the dragon slayer's emotion. It's stupid to think she could 'absorb' it. The disappointment he felt as it flowed into her was like she was feeling it herself. But still her mind forced her to believe it wasn't her own. It was most defiantly his. A nagging feeling was echoing in the back of her mind. The right answer, the right explanation was back there. Somewhere in her tangle of thought, she chose to ignore it. In hope, she would find a sane explanation before venturing there.

Suddenly, someone shoved passed her, knocking her shoulder. For a fraction of a second she felt it. Glancing up to his face. Dark eyes full of tears watched forward, completely oblivious to anyone or anything in his surroundings. Greif. Lucy had felt a similar feeling before. Now, it skated through her viens like ice. Knives ablaze, stabbing her heart. She gasped for air, feeling the oxygen being torn from her lungs. Dropping to her knees, tears streamed down her face. Shocked to the core by the pain he felt. Stuck in a dark, damp world where nothing mattered. Nothing at all. Where he was showed the explination for his lack of awareness. All he could do was miss the person he had lost.

A Blue feline leaped down beside her. "Lucy!" the cat whined watching her with worry. "Lucy, are you okay?" Happy had witnessed his friend get knocked down by a simple idiot who was careless in where he was walking. The clear tears rolling from her cheeks, spalshed against the dusty, stone path. Small dark circles of wet stone absorbing her pain-filled tears, littered the ground.

Finally managing to catch her breath, she realised it was gone. Relief struck her body as the horrible pain dispersed. Calmly down, the tears stopped. Shakily, she stood up. "Lucy?" Happy whimpered again. Only now realising the the blue feline, she looked down as big eyes stared up at her in shock and concern. But mostly fright. The feline felt scared as he gaze uneasily at her random pour of emotion.

"Happy!" The blond girl exclaimed.

"That guy...he wasn't looking were he was going. Are you alright? He gave you quite the shove." the cat frowned in his innocent little way. Lucy gave him a light-hearted laugh, noting that the cat was mistaken as to why she ended up crying on the floor. Deciding to go with it, she played along.

"Yeah. That guy just shocked me that's all. What are you doing here Happy? I didn't see where you came from." The little feline broke into a nervous sweat. Lucy decided to take it as suspicious. "Happy..." She elongated the 'Y' in a small grumbled as a murderous aura shrouded around her. The cat gulped.

"W- Well. I just wanted to see Lucy!" Happy anxiously laughed. Lucy gasped making the fur ball jump.

"He asked you to follow me!" The girl exclaimed in disbelief.

"N- No. He erm..." the cat struggled.

"Yes he did!" She enforced in a high-pitched tone. "How dare he hire Happy as a stalker!" Apparently Lucy was in a monologue. To the blue fur ball, she was just talking to herself. Slyly, the cat tried his best to sneak away. Busted. Hand's on hips, the girl stopped talking. It was hard to ignore the eyes burning holes into his back. Slowly, he turned around almost dreading what he might see behind her. "And where are you going?" her voice growled. Looking up at her angered eyes the cat's eyes began to fill with tears.

"N- Natsu just wanted you to be safe!" the feline whimpered. Releasing a long sigh, the stellar mage smiled softly.

"Happy. I know what you can do for me," -Lucy crouched down to be eye-level with the crying cat.-"Why don't you go tell Natsu 'If he wants to see me home safely, do it himself.' Will you tell him that for me?" At the sympathetic and possibly apologetic request the cat stopped crying, drying his sodden fur cheeks. Smiling cheerfully once more, Happy sprouted his white feathered wings.

"Aye Sir!" He called, diving out into the beautiful and warming midday sun."

A little smile crept over her lips as she watched the cat disappear over the tall city buildings. The celestial mage felt exhausted. All of her energy was whisped away when she bumped into that man. Heartache boiled inside of her at just the thought of it. Shaking away said thoughts she went into her apartment.

Turning the key in the door, it opened with a clink. Shutting the door behind her, she tugged of her pink jacket and tossed it on the couch beside her. Every time she blinked a new wave of fatigue hit her. The blond mage stumbled onto the bed. As soon as her face hit the soft pillow, she tumbled into a deep slumber.

fidgeting, Natsu shuffled on his stool by the bar. Mira watched him curiously. "You okay?" she asked, pouring the pink-haired boy a consoling fire whiskey. Dark eyes glanced up at the beautiful white-haired mage, looking straight through her.

"Yeah. Fine." he muttered, returning to his shifting. Something was playing on the dragon slayer's mind. And that something could only be one person. Lucy. His best friend. Natsu knew how stubborn, irritable and annoying she was. Also he knows how bad she is at lieing to him. He had noticed her face when she suddenly pulled back from him. It didn't show repulsion or anger. Another emotion contorted on her face. Shock and fright bulged from her warm brown eyes. The fire mage didn't take it lightly. At least his mind was a peace with Happy following her. However that peace of mind didn't last very long for Natsu.

A cheerful blue exceed glided into the guild. "Happy?" Natsu exclaimed. A small smile beamed from the blue cat as he landed on top of the bar.

"Aye!" the exceed chimed.

"Why are you here?"

"Ah, that." The cat pulled a random fish from God knows where. and began to nibble on its raw body. "Lucy caught me. And by caught, I mean I accidentally gave myself away."

"How did that happen?" Natsu asked genuinely shocked that his cat's spy skills had failed.

"Well,"- Happy swallowed- " Lucy got knocked down by some guy and flew over to her."

"Is she okay?" he exclaimed almost yelling in the face of his whiskered friend.

"She's fine..." the small cat began to ponder to himself. A short pause of thought after being told Lucy was 'fine' worried the pink-haired boy.

"But...?" Natsu added, knowing the feline was missing something out. Withdrawing from his thought, the cat glanced at his friend, faintly curious.

"It was strange; Lucy began crying and breathing heavily on her knees. The guy knocked Lucy but not enough for her to fall. It looked like she fell herself. But she's okay now. She told me so!" Happy's smile gleamed innocently at the last part. However as his eyes caught the even more anxious expression on the dragon slayers face, the smile dropped. "Natsu?" the cat mumbled in worry, setting down his clean fish bones. Ignoring his friend, the boy was deep in thought. "Natsu?" the cat asked again a little louder than last time. Pulling the slayer back into reality. Whipping his head to look at the worrisome exceed. Guild immediately rushed over him.

"Sorry Happy!" Natsu smiled, trying to cheer up his friend.

"Oh!" Happy exclaimed, remembering something. "Lucy told me 'she wants you to walk her home for safety from now on. Not me!"

"Huh?" the dragon slayer huffed. "Well then, let's go!"

"Where?"

"Lucy's place!"

As the two leaped up into the window's outside ledge. The curtains were closed. It was late in the afternoon but the sun still shone brightly in the warm sky. It was far too early for her to be closing her curtains. "I wonder why her curtains are closed?" Happy wondered allowed. Natsu just gave a indifferent shrug. Leaning his lips towards the window frame, the slayer began to blow hot air through a gap in the frame. Surely enough, the latch flipped open. With a gentle push the window swung agape, pushing the dark pink curtain aside.

Lucy's normal sun-lit room emitting happiness and calmness was gone. Instead a dark, boiling hot room releasing a depressing aura greets the two inside. Even the fire dragon slayer thought it was warm. "Lu-" Happy began to call. A hand tightly wrapped over his mouth before he had a hence chance to finish. Natsu shushed softly in the felines furry ear. Slowly, the boy removed his hand, keeping a finger pressed against his lips. His companion sent him a quizzical look. Releasing a inaudible sigh, the fire mage gestured over to the bed. Happy looked at the bed then back at his friend with confusion. Two seconds later he realized simultaneously launching towards the bed. Jerking backwards, something tugged at the blue cats tail. Happy sent the boy a hurtful scowl, snatching his tail back.

Shuffling over to the bed, both culprits in crime peered down. Small strands of blonde hair laid on the pillow is disarray. The exceed let out a small giggle.

Lucy began to stir, scaring the two boys into stone. Stiff bodies strained, their muscles tensing as the stellar mage flipped over so her face was looking at the pair. Luckily she was still asleep. Natsu crouched down. His face inched closer to the celestial wizards until there was only a short few centimeters between the boy and girl. Dark, onyx eyes studied the sleeping girl. "Natsu what are you doing?" Happy gasped in a hushed tone trying to hide a mischievous smile.

"Something's up with Luce?" the boy deduced, standing up straight. Both watched her for a few peaceful minutes with curiosity.

When Lucy would stop stirring, she shifted and shifted. It seemed impossible for her to lay still. Sweat dripped from her forehead. Tears occasionally trickled down her cheeks. Now and then, small smiles lit her lips. She even blushed and scowled. In disbelief, Natsu and Happy found it amusing as their friend exploited a random range of emotions.

Suddenly, her whole body stopped still, face blank of expression. Fairy pair felt something churn in their stomachs.

The celestial mages body began to shake. A cold sweat broke out on her pale skin. "N- No...No!" Lucy began to scream. Taken a back, the dragon slayer and co. watched in shock. "No Stop!" Lucy began to scream again, trusting her fists into the sheets. Her eyes bulged open. Her empty eyes. Fright filled dead brown orbs. Blind fright.

Quickly springing back to life, Natsu leaped forward catching the girl by her small shoulders. The dragon slayer almost let go at the searing heat of her skin. Pinning her down on the bed, Lucy struggled under his weight."Let go!" she wailed, desperately pushing against the boys buff chest.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled bit ahead continued to try and escape. "Snap out of it!" Lucy came to a abrupt halt. Her body fell limp, stopping dead against the wet sheets. Tears welled in her warm brown eyes. Her heart was at a stand still. Orbs glaring at the dragon slayer in shock.

"Lucy breathe!" Natsu yelled, pulling her into a warm embrace. The blond girl hadn't realized she was holding her breath. Startled, The celestial wizard let the air escape back into her lungs, sending cool chill through her body. Rapidly inhaling and exhaling shaky, her body shook in shock. Squeezing her tighter, Natsu body warm her goosebumps covered skin.

Minutes passed and the celestial mage began to calm down. Reluctant to Lucy, Natsu hesitantly pulled away. Still keeping his firm hands around her arms, his dark eyes watched hers. Small traces of fright hid in the onyx irises. Guilt crashed into Lucy like a wall. The words couldn't seem to form inside her mouth all she could do was stare. Something fuzzy crawled onto her lap, big, black orbs staring up at her in hesitance. The cats ever move was cautious he too was scared of her. "Lucy?" the feline whimpered. Natsu's hands fell to his side, as she cradled the kitten in her arms. "Lucy you were scary!" Happy teared up, hugging the celestial wizard back tightly. The stellar mage buried her face into the cats soft, blue fur.

"I'm sorry," She muttered softly. A small smile tugged at the corners of the dragon slayers lips.

"Lucy," Natsu began, breaking up the sweet moments between his two best friends. Reluctantly, Lucy set Happy on her lap. Thin arms still wrapped around the cat protectively. She was hesitant at first, but she tilted her head upwards, drawing her gaze away from the blue cat. Slowly, they worked their way up his body, until they locked onto his eyes. Like a drug, once she saw them she was hooked. Unable to pull away from his intense and worried eyes, she heaved a sigh. Of course the stellar mage knew what he was going to say- or ask. "What happened?" his voice fell into a small whine. Tears pricked in her eyes as she saw the pained looked in the dragon slayers onyx eyes. Lucy heaved a sigh. As her mouth opened, a large scream echoed through the room.

At first, Natsu, Lucy and Happy all jumped at the shrill cry. The dragon slayer glanced at Lucy, thinking it was her. But she looked as surprised as he did. A loud wave of muttering flowed through the window shortly after. Sharing the same glance, Happy and Natsu pushed towards the window. Looking out they saw a huge crowd gathering around the entrance to the alley way beside Lucys house. Natsu felt a cold chill down his spine, instantly reminding him of the stellar mage. He turned to see her pale face besides his. All color had drained from her face as she scanned over the crowd. Something told the dragon slayer that she wasn't actually looking at what was going on. "I wonder what happened?" Happy pondered, tempted to fly out and see. However, the exceed felt a little scared by what might have actually happened to go.

"Some girl has been attacked." Natsu muttered, straining to sift through the sounds of the mumbling below.

"What?" Happy exclaimed.

"Well that's what they're all saying."

"I wonder who did it?"

"Apparently she was mugged." Natsu heard a small, inaudible gasp besides him. As he looked over to the stellar mage, her mouth had dropped slightly open, eyes almost empty. Her hand quivered besides her face, as she fell into deep thought. Cautiously Natsu pulled back from the window ledge, sitting back on the bed besides her. "Lucy?" Happy perked up at the name, turning around to catch the blond quickly regaining herself.

"Sorry, I was just...thinking." The celestial wizard gave a sweet smile to the dragon slayer.

"About what?" Happy curiously asked, a little too cheerfully.

"Just that...the girl; I hope she's okay," The smile looked a little too forced now that even the blue exceed could of noticed it. To the dragon slayers surprise the cat seemed completely oblivious. For a millisecond, Happys eyes found Natsu, a saddened smile flickered over his lips as his head slightly shook. Natsu understood. This was something Lucy wasn't going to tell them. Even though Natsu hated her lies, he would respect them. She obviously didn't want to worry them. Something the fire mage knew too well was that the celestial wizard was stubborn. Actually, he'd never met anyone more stubborn that her. They won't get very far in perusing this subject. In time, Lucy will tell them. They will just have to try their best to prove to her how much she trusts them. Natsu returned a faint nod towards blue exceed. The millisecond came to a end and the dragon slayer looked up to the blonde with a smile.

"Why don't we go to the guild?" The slayer gave her his goofish smile. That always cheered her up. Luckily, this time it did as well. Lucy definitely is the most stubborn person he'd ever met, except she could never resist his smile. Nor could he with hers. Lucy gave him a small nod.

"Okay. I'll go get a shower." She laughed, swinging her body off the edge of the bed, relieved that they had dropped the subject of whatever had just happened. The celestial wizard swept across the room to her Chester wardrobe, pulling out a set of clothes. Passing back past the two towards the bathroom she stopped, giving a soft scowl towards the two. "Don't go in the kitchen." She warned, then continued walking into the bathroom. The door closed with a small bang and a click of a lock behind her followed by the sound of running water. Happy gave Natsu a mischievous glance, which was returned with a thick grin.

Warm water ran over the celestial mage's skin. What did happen in there? No matter how much she wanted the drop the subject, her mind wouldn't let her so. She was just so damn stubborn. It could just be a coincidence though. Having that dream and then that happening on the street. It must be a coincidence. There's no way that it could actually happen, could it?

Lucy felt the fresh memories of the dream flow into her mind.

The sun beat down on her sweat beaded sin. Her breath was rasp, heart thrashing against her ribs. The sound of footsteps thumped behind her, standing out from the rest of the crowd. Tightly, her hands clutched the small blue purse to her stomach.

Lucy shook her head, refusing to remember that dream. She tried her best to resist, but they managed to go rattle through her mind only a second later.

Walking at an abnormally fast pace, her shoulders collided into a few people as she passed. Not bothering to apologies she just sped through the streets. She had to loose him quick. The pace behind her matched hers, if not faster than her own. 'What does he want?' her mind cried, causing the panic to amplify. She took a chance, her head spun back. It was impossible for someone to stand out so much in a crowd. Never the less, she caught sight of him. Dressed all in black with a black mask covering his face, he pushed through the crowd like a ghost. 'How could no one notice him?' She gasped, turning her head back to where she was walking.

Her eyes locked onto a alley way between two approaching buildings. Hopefully, she would be able to loose him down there. Subtly, she slipped in the alley way. If she had been anyone else passing by, she probably wouldn't have seen herself slip into that alleyway. Still, she didn't feel quite safe yet. She trudged through the alley way. She continued walking calmly, making sure to listen out for the sound of footsteps. Risking it once again, she hesitantly flickered herself around again, walking backwards. No one. Relieve flooded over her whole body as she let out a sigh. Turning around again, she abruptly stopped before she walked into the 10 foot wall. She hadn't realized this had a dead end. It didn't really matter to her, she felt relaxed and exhausted. A weak laugh escaped her lips as she studied the big wall. She must have just confused herself. A thunderous laugh rang through the alley way, causing hers to stop dead.

The loud sound of large boots slamming against a concrete floor startled her, she leaped back, pressing her back against the wall. A large figure stood towering tall over the girl. A thick smirk stuck to his lips. Her legs quivered in shock, her breath catching at the back of her throat. "Now, now. It's rude to run away." he bellowed.

In a desperate attempt she thrusted the blue purse into his chest. Using her chance she made, she jumped past the man in the narrow gap between him and the wall. He's relaxed were too fast. Like a whip, his fat hands wrapped around her arms jerking her backwards. Her body flew full throddle into the wall.

Lucy gasped, returning back to her shower. The warm water hit her cold skin, covered in goosebumps. Even in the warm temperate, Lucy couldn't help but shiver. With a rusted screech, Lucy turned the shower off. The celestial wizards breath was long and deep, her eyes almost bulging out of their sockets. Tears ran over her damp skin. She desperately tried to wipe them away with the towel, but they kept running. Giving up, the towel slipped from her fingers. Clasping around the sink basin, her eyes looked up at the foggy mirror. Through the blurred version of herself, she saw the horrified expression on her face.

'Some girl has been attacked'...

...'Apparently she was mugged' The words echoed in Lucy's mind. They couldn't possible match. No. It can't be happening again. She couldn't possible be a... NO. She wouldn't resort to that thought until she was completely sure. But for now...what was she supposed to do? There's no way she could tell the guild without them thinking she was crazy. No. No. No. This can't be happening.

"Lucy shut up!" She hissed quietly to herself. Taking a deep breath, she let the panic drain from her. "Just because you had a dream that was exactly like this incident doesn't mean you are a- whatever." She sighed, sinking onto the moist bathroom floor. "All you have to do is be strong. You can do it Lucy. Be strong for the guild, for your team...for Natsu."

No matter how much the celestial mage thought about it, it didn't matter. All she had to do for now, was be strong. Because nothing is wrong with Lucy. Lucy is just Lucy and nothing will change that. Or will it?

* * *

**Natsu's worried, how cute! But doesn't he have every right to be worried? Especially when Lucy's hiding things from him? I really liked how happy seemed so innocent; believing Lucy's words so passionately. My poor blue kitty. :'( Oh my gosh! Could there be something wrong with Lucy? What does it mean if she had a dream that matched what happened outside? What is Lucy? Find out next time!**

* * *

**Btw. Two more stories have been released this week. Try checking them out; Golden Hearts and Through out time.**

* * *

**Apologies of any spelling and grammar mistakes!**

* * *

**If you liked Glass Hearts try checking out some of my other stories.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite and recommend to others.**

**If you want more Glass Hearts don't forget to follow! Love you guys.**

**-A-ccentric**


	3. Shared secrets

**Hey guys you all ready for the first chapter of my revived story. I bet not as many people are reading Fairy Tail fanfictions since the Anime has been temporarily stopped. But the magical games arc has just finished in the Manga which was a great arc. I hope the anime will restart soon, I'm looking forward to seeing how the manga chapters have been animated. Anyway, here you go; to solve your summer Fairy Tail craves. -Also I made the chapters long, as per your request. (and to the dismay of my sore wrists and fingers.)**

* * *

Finally coming out of the bathroom, she saw the two mischievous boys were missing from her room. It was almost boring how predictable they were. Freshly dressed in a blue, denim skirt and a plain pink Tee, she marched into the kitchen, letting her knee-high brown boots knock on the wooden floor.

Ice, cold murderous intent, shooting from behind them, ran along their spines causing every muscle in their body to tense in reaction. Cold sweat beaded on each of their guilty faces, flushed red from their hearts pounding blood round their system. There was no need to turn around to see where it was coming from. Storming into the doorway of the kitchen, she let her hand caress the tense leather of the whip on her belt. Ready for use. "Natsu. Happy." her voice rumbled in a threatening growl. Each name slowly came from her lips in a dangerous purr. They gulped. Slowly, the pink-haired boy and his companion let their faces turn behind them. Sheepish grins twitched on their lips as fear plastered their faces. Natsu flinched as his onyx eyes locked onto the celestial wizards burning brown orbs.

"Hey Luce." Natsu weakly laughed, scratching the back of his head nervously.

Suddenly, a blue exceed flew through the air and crashed directly into the blonde mage's chest. It was out of the blue- literally. Natsu felt himself catch his breath in the back of his throat and he was sure his heart stopped for the painstaking seconds that Lucy stood there. It was obvious she was caught of guard by the feline. It seemed Happy didn't seem to catch the threatening aura that was pretty much flowing out of the blonde.

Then she did something completely unexpected. She..._hugged_ him back? Naturally Natsu would assume the cat would be crushed against a wall on any other normal day. Apparently, today wasn't normal. The dragon slayer's jaw slammed straight into the ground at his feet. Lucy's deadly expression softened significantly as she wrapped her arms around the cuddly kitten. Smothering him tightly in an embrace, she buried her face in his soft, blue fur and held the cat there for a long embrace. Natsu watched Lucy with a strange observance. In her deep, chocolate-brown eyes, a sadness sank into them. For a second, it looked like she could break into tears. And that would break Natsu's heart. He hated it when Lucy cried. It also caused a tight feeling to grip his chest when he saw tears run down her pale cheeks.

In the end, Natsu's heart didn't break because Lucy didn't cry. In a split-second, all the sadness that whirled under her pained expression had disappeared. Lucy let go of happy, and she settled back into her irritated face, placing two hands on her hips. Happy floated back to stand the table, next to Natsu. "Didn't I _specifically_ tell you _not_ to go into the kitchen. You ate everything. _Again_!" The stellar mage scolded, rubbing her temple with her forefingers. Brown eyes scanned the room, brimming with annoyance. A mess of empty food packets and cans were scattered and piled in various and random patches. Plates that had been licked clean scattered the worktops and sink. Cupboard doors swung open showing its completely barren insides. Lucy half-sighed, half-groaned as she set her eyes on the two of them. She dragged a hand down her face, lingering sightly over her eyes. Then, the hand fell to her side and she lent again the door frame, giving the boys a tired expression. She let her eyes closed for a second, wondering what it would be like if they both were normal.

"You okay Luce?" Natsu's voice rippled through her partially tranquil peace. Opening her eyes again, she caught the pink-haired boy's worried expression. His eyes brows knitted together in what seemed uncertainty, his eyes wandered over her face, trying to read her expression and his face stayed still. Definitely worried, which was weird for Natsu. It had been the thousandth time he would have asked that question.

"Yes, I'm fine," she sighed, because she was. Lucy straightened herself up, giving a final, vague glance over her pig-sty of a kitchen. "Let's go to the guild."

Once again, she had dismissed the question and changed the subject. Even though he knew he was expecting it deep down, he still felt a little disappointed. He hated that Lucy wouldn't answer him. A proper answer, not a simple 'I'm fine'. He really wished he could just ask her flat out. But Natsu knew how stubborn she is. There was no way he would be able to get anything out of the wizard if she didn't want to tell him. So, all he could do was go with the flow. But that didn't mean he had to like it. With great strength, Natsu resisted the urge to pout and continued the conversation.

"Okay then, Luce. Let's go!" Natsu proclaimed, giving his original goofy smile. Lucy could tell it was forced. The irritated overtone in his voice was obvious, hidden behind his signature smile. Normally, It was a simple task to hide things from Natsu, this time it felt like he could read her like an open book in one glance. And that glance was following her wherever she went. All that Natsu knew was something was up. Hopefully, he would just assume that her strange, sleep-screaming was just a nightmare and he'd move past it. It seemed unlikely but that was all Lucy could bet on. For the others, however, she would just have to put up a play. Because she was fine. Right?

Jumping up from his chair in a flash, Natsu leapt up onto the widow ledge, half hanging out of it."See you outside!" he called. And just like a cat -a normal one- he leapt out the window and effortlessly landed on the street below. Lucy shook her head lightly and shut the window. Lucy flicked the catch to lock it. Not that it would do any good. At least, it would keep burglars out. Lucy let herself chuckle a little at the thought.

Lucy's gaze drifted to the streets to see the crowds had dispersed and the commotion had died down. Less people were wandering the streets this late in the afternoon. Thought there were still quiet a few. Lucy quickly shook away the thoughts and stepped back from the window. Plucking up whatever courage she had left, she collected a green jacket, locked the door behind her and left for Fairy Tail.

Brooding over his fire whiskey, the dragon slayer was watching it crackle and fizz with flames a little too intensely. His mind wandered in the distant land of memories. Well, it wasn't quite that distant. It only went back to about ten minutes ago; a.k.a the walk here. Natsu decided he would let his mind pick at it. Which was definitely out of character for Natsu -Super dense- Dragneel.

Lucy had insisted on taking every single back street possible. When a person would walk pass, the celestial wizard put far to much effort in avoid them. Lucy was being extremely conspicuous. She must have been for it to catch Natsu's attention. Even if he was around the girl every day, she could dye her hair brown and it would take him a year at least to notice it. Either she was suspicious or Natsu's observational skills had drastically improved. The latter seemed unlikely.

Mira's absent minded polishing of glass slowed as she registered Natsu's presence. He had been quietly sat there for a while now. A little too quietly. Mira was quick in decided something was up and even quicker in deciding to find out what it was. "You okay?" The bar maid asked softly, moving closer to his end of the bar -which was a shady corner to the right. No response. Mira gently set down the glass with an almost silent clink and dumped the cloth next to it. "Natsu?" she tried again, leaning a little closer. Natsu flinched as he took a rough ride back into the physical world.

"Huh?" he flicked his head up to look at the curious, and slightly worried, mage. "Oh, Sorry Mira." he relied after registering her presence.

"Are you alright, Natsu?" Mira repeated, leaning a forearm on the bar, watching him closely. Normally that would seem intimidating, but Mira-Jane made it seem all-too motherly and comforting. "You seem a little distracted."

"Oh yeah,_ I'm_ fine." Natsu repeated. It had a bitter edge to the end as her realised half-way through saying it, that it was the exact same thing Lucy had said to him in his earlier brushing off.

"_I'm_?" Mira questioned, quizzically, leaning a little closer. "Is someone else sick?" her voice raised a little louder and the concern took a big leap.

"Not exactly." Natsu struggled. He wasn't quite sure how to describe Lucy's current state.

"What do you mean?" Mira pressed. The dramatic concern in her eyes pushed Natsu into a corner. It was struggle not to just burst out and tell her. But at that moment he felt unsure about what he was so fussed over.

"Well it's Lucy..." Natsu slowly raised his head to meet hers full on, her intense stare along with it. Before he just caught her in the corner of his eyes, but now it wall 100% full on Mira-Stare. And it was scary. It was both full of intrigue and curiosity and then worry and anxiety. The dragon slayer still felt reluctant to go on. However, after pushing the innocent barrister to worry, it would be wrong not to tell her. Who knows? Expressing his concerns might make him feel a little better. Even if it did, it would only be a little bit. If something was wrong with Lucy, Natsu doubted he'd ever feel OK.

"Is Lucy okay?" the girl exclaimed, shaking the boy's shoulders. Natsu quickly shushed the riled up girl, pressing a finger to his lips. Luckily, no one was listening to the pair's conversation. Hushing her voice to a whisper, she leaned in. "What's wrong with Lucy?"

"Something's wrong with Lucy?" A stern voice repeated behind them. Slowly turning on the stool, the pink haired boy looked up with a nervous grin. Erza. The signature blazing-red hair flowed down her back and spread across her steel armour. In her hand, she forked a vanilla and strawberry cheesecake. Even though she was munching casually on the cake, her eyes had set on Natsu and Mira with a hard,cold intensity that no one could escape. What worried Natsu more was that it seemed like she was doing it unconsciously. "Well?" She enforced, slowing down the movement of her fork as it cut through the soft cheese of the cake.

"What are you talking about?" A masculine, strong voice rippled through the air. Strolling as casually as possible, Gray -full dressed- gave them each a curious glance. Looking at them generally, he settled for asking Erza in a curious stare.

"Something's up with Lucy." she replied completely calmly, slipping another piece of cake into her mouth. Dark, steel eyes remained on the pair, -mostly Natsu-. She didn't even glance Gray's way for a second.

Mira let out a harsh, impatient groan. With a surprising smoothness, she dragged all three mage's over the bar in quick succession. All three of them crouched low behind the bar as Mira checked the coast and slipped down next to them. "We need to be quiet or she might hear us." the bar made shushed, pressing a finger to her lip like Natsu had done before.

"Is something really up with Lucy?" The Ice mage whispered. Natsu heaved a deep sigh, venting a small relief from somewhere. Dropping into a sit with his legs folded, he leaned back against the warm, oak bar and raked a hand through his soft, messy, pink hair. He propped one leg up and draped his arm over it.

"I'm not sure.." he began, dark, onyx eyes looking into an apparent distance.

"Hey, what are you guys doing down here?" a high voice called from above their heads.

With another impatient groan, Mira plucked the cat out the air by the tail and dragged him down. Soft, white hands cupped around the surprised cat's mouth, smothering his protest. "Carry on." she snapped in a whisper.

Not wasting any more time in keeping the on-edge, demon-soul mage waiting, Natsu continued. "Lucy's been acting weird..." he restarted finally.

Meanwhile, Lucy sat at a table far in the corner of the guild, unaware of the other mage's behind the bar. She felt anxious. Her body wouldn't sit still. At the back of her mind, she felt herself praying to god that she wouldn't do it again especially not here. Natsu was already on her tail for acting weird. The guild also hounding her was something else she definitely didn't need.

out of nowhere, a small sigh escaped next to her. Leaping in surprise, Lucy had a mini-heart attack. A short, blue-haired mage sat beside her. Elbows perched on the table, she held her face in her palms. Lucy gave a small huff of relief. The poor air-headed bookworm would never notice anything unless it hit her in the face, never mind her obscure behaviour. Well, in cases not involving book work. "Oh hey Levy." the blond girl managed a smile.

"Hey Lucy." Levy replied with a sigh again. Something seemed to have the girl down.

Reading her slightly troubled face, the stellar mage asked the obvious question "You alright?" Levy's eyes wandered over to the blonde sat next to her, finally acknowledging her presence- slightly.

"I just finished _Amore Rose_" Levy sighed.

"_Love Roses_? Oh, the Italian-translated romance novel."

"Yeah." she sighed; fourth time in a row.

"Normally you're all giddy and over excited after you read one. You seem kinda down though." Lucy shot the girl a quizzical look.

"I know." Levy replied softly.

"But...?" Lucy pressed, leaning an elbow on the table.

"Well it finished with the girl ending up with the cold-hearted jerk who was actually a real sweetheart." Levy turned sharply to face Lucy.

"Tsundere character stories are really common at the moment." Lucy added.

"Yeah. That's because a lot happen in real life." Levy sighed, turning back to her original position; elbows up, head in hands.

"So, why are you so down?" Lucy asked, trying to look at the girls face. Levy was half-way through heaving another sigh when she suddenly perked up again, bearing her usual, cheerful smile. Lucy sat back, giving levy a eyebrow-raised look over. She brushed the depression away like a fly. It was nearly all gone when Lucy looked at her closer. Nearly. Traces of it still hid in her soft eyes.

"It doesn't matter. So what's going on with you? Are you feeling any better after what happened the other day?" Lucy eye brows knitted together as she looked at the girl. "Still don't remember?"

"Afraid not." Lucy relinquished.

"I wonder what happened?" Levy puzzled.

"Same." Lucy sighed. The solid script mage gave her friend a sympathetic look.

"Hey, have your eyes always been that shade of brown?" Levy asked inquisitively, looking deeply into Lucy's eyes.

"What?" Lucy asked, slowly backing up as Levy leaned closer and closer.

"Well I thought they were lighter than that?" Levy mused.

Suddenly, the big, guild doors swung open, revealing a tall, muscled, iron dragon slayer walking into the guild, followed by his small companion panther lily. Dark, dragon slayer eyes flickered over to the blue haired mage as soon as he took a step in through the door. Levy's eyes were all ready all over him as soon as he walked into the room. Their eyes made contact and the celestial mage's heart did a back flip. No. It wasn't _her_ heart. It was _Levy's_! Quickly, the blue-haired girl's eyes flashed away, turning back to the celestial wizard. Levy tried her hardest to hide a small grin twitching at the corner of her lips. "So that's how it is." Lucy mused, grinning at the girl.

"What?" Levy exclaimed, flinching in surprise.

"You and Gajeel, eh?" The celestial mage elbowed her lightly in the arm. Big mistake.

Suddenly, Lucy's heart thrashed rapidly inside her chest. Butter flies fluttered in her stomach, twisting knots. Levy's blush was red on her cheeks, flustering. A small blush lit up on the stellar mage's pale ivory face as well. Lucy's skin felt like it was burning, she was probably feeling at hot as the book worm beside her. All of Levy's emotions flooded into her as soon as her skin made contact.

"It's not like that!" Levy tried to deny it, waving her hands out in front of her. It seemed like she was trying to waft the idea out of the air before anyone else picked it up. It seemed like Levy and Gajeel were the only ones who didn't know the fact that everyone in the entire guild knew about them. Lucy quickly shielded her burning face and tried to continue in every way that was normal. Hopefully, Levy wouldn't notice.

"That's why you were so depressed!" The blonde girl deduced.

"No! No it wasn't!" Levy was still trying her best refuting Lucy's ideas. But Lucy's mind was working in quick succession, pointing out thing one after the other.

"You wanted Gajeel to be like the guy in the story and fall in love with you- the innocent girl!" Lucy exclaimed. "Well...I never thought of Gajeel as such a tsundere. Maybe he does have a soft side to him. Only in your case though Levy." Lucy tormented the poor girl.

"Lu-chan!" Levy whined, her voice falling into a small mutter of embarrassment.

"Hmm...I wonder what would happen if Mira found out about this..." Lucy smiled sinisterly.

"Lu wait!" Levy panicked, trying to put a halt to the celestial wizard's spit firing thoughts.

"Maybe I should go tell your to come sweep you off your feet right now?" Lucy teased , rising from the table to her feet. Levy's eyes darted around the room, coming to a sudden halt at the other end of the room. Gajeel's dark eyes turned to her, watching her with confusion and amusement. Levy groaned weakly, sinking under the table in shame. Lucy let out a light laugh, sitting back down.

Deep, brown eyes watched the irritated and self-ashamed girl hiding under the table, with her arms folded tightly over her chest, chin high. A big red blush marked her cheeks and a small pout sat on her lips.

"I'm just joking, Levy." Lucy smiled sympathetically. "Come out of there."

"Only if you promise to stop it." Levy compromised.

"Stop what?" Lucy innocently questioned.

"The teasing." Levy snapped, in the harshest way she could manage, which wasn't very harsh.

"But it's so fun..." Lucy whined playfully. The bookworm gave her a cold stare. Groaning at her loss, Lucy buckled. "Fine." she agreed.

Levy began to climb out of the table. Unfortunately, she rose to carelessly and her head thumped against the table corner.

"Ouch!" The girl whined rubbing her head. A stifled laughter came from across the room . Gajeel was watching, trying his best not to laugh. His eyes snapped up to the stellar mage, feeling her stare directly on him. She gave him a knowing grin with one eye brow raised. For the first time, she was sure he looked scared as he gulped, turning away as fast as an iron bullet. Lucy chuckled quietly to herself and turned to try her best at consoling her injured friend, trying not to touch her. Lucy didn't plan on finding out how much that actual bump hurt.

Natsu let a small sigh escape as his friend pondered the dragon slayer and his companion's observations on their blonde friend.

"It could be linked to what happened the other day." Mira suggested.

"She acts like it hasn't effected her at all." Gray included.

"It's like she hasn't happen to her at all." Erza added.

"Could it be that then?" Mira asked, hoping for a definite confirmation.

"But why would she want to avoid everyone? Surely she'd feel safer in a crowd." Gray spoke.

"And there's that thing with the magical energy Loki and the spirits felt." Happy added.

"This is so frustrating." Mira moaned. "I wish we knew what was actually up with her so we could help."

"We should just ask." Happy purposed.

"If she hasn't told us now I doubt she would when we ask. She's quite stubborn when she wants to be." Gray shot back.

"Maybe the best thing we can do for her now would be to be normal." Erza thought aloud.

"I suppose." Happy sighed.

"Let take her on a mission then!" Gray suggested full of determination to help. Slightly weird. "It could keep her mind off of whatever is troubling her."

"She doesn't look very troubled at the moment." Mira observed. the group only just noticed that the silver-haired barrister was peering over the edge of the bar, sat up on her knees. The members of team Natsu joined her.

Lucy sat at a corner table of the guild with her blue-haired best friend. At the far corner of the guild, Lucy was laughing playfully at Levy who was rubbing her head and moaning. "That seems true." Erza agreed. "Maybe we should go on a mission. She sees well enough to go."

"I agree if it helps. You never know she might regain her memories of that night while on the job." Gray suggested, as the group sat back down on the floor behind the bar again.

"I don't think that would be a good reason." Happy argued. "Obviously her memories are bad and she physiologically rejected them and forgot." A silence fell over the group as raised eye brows and quizzical looks were directed at the cat.

"Who are you...?" Gray growled in a teasing retort.

"It may be convenient if Lucy remembers, but it wouldn't be good if it makes her worst." Mira backtracked to the topic.

"What do you think, Natsu?" Erza asked, noticing the oddly quiet boy. He didn't respond. Dark eyes were still his peering over the bar absent-mindedly.

"Huh? What?" the boy jumped. Dark, onyx eyes were watching the laughing girl with his full attention, face plastered with worry, not listening at all to what they were discussing.

Returning back to conversation, Erza repeated herself. "Do you think we should take Lucy out on a mission?"

"I suppose." Natsu vaguely replied, returning his gaze back to the girl. Everyone exchanged sympathetic glance directed towards the boy. It was obvious that whatever was upsetting Lucy was effecting Natsu as well. Unfortunately for him, this was problem he could not solve with his fists.

"Gray go pick a simple mission." Erza ordered. Gray cast another glance Natsu's way before getting up.

"I saw one earlier. I'll go get it." Gray grumbled, rising from behind he bar.

"Come Natsu, Let's go." The equip mage said, setting a metal gauntlet on the boy's shoulder. Natsu nodded, following Erza out of their hiding place.

Gray met them at the job board. Dark eyes kept contact with one request in particular.

'Request: Capture Known Criminals involved in child kidnappings'  
'200,000 Jewels'

"That seems perfect." The scarlet mage gave a satisfied smile.

"I'll go tell Lucy!" Happy announced, flying towards the blonde girl in the corner.

"Lucy!" A blue feline bellowed, hovering besides the blonde.

Lucy flinched, turning towards the cat. "Hey Happy," Lucy gave the cat a cheerful smile.

"Wanna go on a mission?" Happy asked, scooting closer in the air.

"Sure. I need rent money anyway." The girl smiled. As the cat retreated back in the air, the girl slung her small bag and jack into her arms waving goodbye at her friend. "Go for it!" She winked. For a moment, Levy just looked at her with a confused, raised eye brow. Then she realised. A bright, red blush burnt on her cheeks. Lucy left Levy cursing at her, trying to avoid staring across the guild at the man in question. Gajeel's eyes watched the blonde cautiously as she left, bearing a teasing smile at him too. Quickly, Gajeel's eyes flickered onto the blue haired girl. When his eyes flickered back to Lucy, she raised an eye brow his way and with a sly gleam in her eyes. Gajeel flinched, quickly snapping his head away, grumbling curses too.

"Let's go Lucy!" Happy called at the doors.

"Coming!" Lucy smiled. 'So that's how it feels to be in love.' Lucy smiled softly to herself, admiring the dragon slayer and bookworm's relationship. For a moment, her eyes traced to Natsu. Lucy felt a thought slowly making its way into her mind. She gave a sharp, nervous laugh. "Like that would ever happen." Lucy rebutted, waving her hands in the air. Happy popped up in front of her, waving back foolishly, obviously teasing her.  
Embarrassed, Lucy stopped and gave Happy a sharp glare. "Damn Cat." she growled as Happy gave her a mischievous look she knew all too well.

"You liii-" Happy began.

"Shut up." Lucy snapped, moving past the cat towards Natsu at the door

* * *

**Awh, Poor Natsu's worried. It both sad and adorable. I also managed to get some GaLe in there. I love Gajeel and Levy as a ship. They're so cute. I also Love Tsundere characters.**

* * *

**If you don't know what a Tsundere character is here's a definition: a Japanese character development process that describes a person who is initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing his or her warm side over time. **

**Now you are blessed with some Japanese anime terminology. Your welcome. :) **

* * *

**If you liked this story try checking out some of my others.**

**Don't forget to review, favourite and recommend.**

**If you want more of 'Looking into your heart' don't forget to follow.**

**- A-ccentric **


End file.
